


Cause im keeping you

by Slyst



Series: Moments [9]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Canon, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 05:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slyst/pseuds/Slyst
Summary: Kuroko has a panic attack and Akashi stops caring.





	Cause im keeping you

**Author's Note:**

> It's only partially a songfic. Song is Forever and for Always by Shania Twain. 
> 
> Also warning for panic/anxiety attacks.
> 
> Honestly I'm just a gigantic sucker for comfort fics. Halp.

The second Akashi saw Kuroko at the train station waiting for him he knew something was wrong. While the phantom was always very good at acting like he was fine Akashi could tell otherwise. This time he had a pretty good idea of what was wrong. Instead of heading to the basketball court like they had planned, Akashi led Kuroko over to a bench nearby, out of sight of other people. After sitting the phantom down Akashi knelt down in front of him, hands coming to rest on knobbly knees. A small hiccup was the only warning Akashi had before Kuroko proceeded into a full-blown panic attack. Breaths coming out quick and shallow, pools of blue wide and unseeing with his fists clenched in on themselves, nails digging into soft palms.

Akashi pulled off his jacket to lay over Kuroko’s back and head, shielding him from the public. Kneeling back down he grasped the phantom’s hands, weaving their fingers together, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles into the smooth skin there.

“Tetsuya.” Akashi kept his voice soft as he addressed the phantom. Normally he would have used his family name in a public setting, but given the situation he made an exception, something he found himself doing more and more when it came to the phantom. When there was no response, Akashi moved an arm up to take Kuroko’s face into a hand, his other hand pressing Kuroko’s palm against his chest as he took slow deep breaths.

“Tetsuya. Breathe. Breathe with me.” Akashi pressed their foreheads together as he continued to draw in long deep breaths, encouraging Kuroko to do the same.

He didn’t know how long they sat there, Kuroko hunched over under his jacket, with Akashi kneeling infront as he worked on matching their breathing. He could see Kuroko's chest slowing down, and his breathing becoming deeper and more drawn out. Suddenly the phantom was blinking, blue eyes bright and lucid as he took in his surroundings. It wasn’t uncommon for Kuroko to only have a vague recollection of what had happened. A small hand grasped at Akashi’s shirt as eyes teared up in realisation.

“Seijuurou.” Kuroko whispered, “I’m sorry.”

“Tetsuya. It is fine. You’re okay. There’s nothing to be sorry for.” Akashi was brushing blue hair back from Kuroko’s face as he spoke gently. He took both of Kuroko’s hands into his own, kissing the phantom’s fingers affectionately. He loved Kuroko’s fingers.

Before Akashi was aware of what was happening Kuroko was leaning forward, pulling the jacket around them as he kissed the redhead. He smiled into the phantom’s lips. He was always catching Akashi off guard and surprising him in the best ways.

“Thank you Akashi-kun.” Kuroko kissed the tip of the redhead’s nose before moving to stand up, pulling Akashi with him.

After Akashi had his coat back on he grasped the phantom’s hand as they began to walk. Cerulean eyes looked at him questioningly. Generally Akashi avoided showing any affection in public due to his family’s standing but these days he found himself caring less and less about it. He knew things with Kuroko weren’t ending anytime soon, if ever. He was in it for keeps. He tightened his grip on Kuroko’s hand in response, turning to place a kiss on a pale cheek.

_Cause I’m keeping you. Forever and for always._


End file.
